Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant
by StoneyT456
Summary: Over the years, Danny Williams has stated many times the different things he hates about Hawaii. What he does not know, is that Steve began writing down all of them in a book titled "Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant". When a storm hits and Danny and Steve are forced to take refuge, Danny finds the notebook, and accepts Steve's challenge to justify every thing on that list (see chap 1)
1. Prologue: The Notebook

**Hey there! I'm back with another HF0 story. This is waaaay different then my other one, this is more fluff, humor, and some angst. Just some fun to kind of lighten the mood for those that spend endless hours reading Danny whump like I do. This is meant to be fun and easy. I already have four chapters written, because this is extremely fun for me. Any recommendations are extremely welcome, and as of right now, the only plot will be the storm they are stuck in.**

 **This is mainly a Danny centered story, but as I was writing, I found that Steve does get some time too, since really they are the only characters.**

 **This is a total experiment of mine, so please let me know by reviewing if you like it or not, if I should keep going, or if I should add an overall plot. I really try to listen and respond to all reviews, and plan to update this regularly.**

 **Enough from me, enjoy the story!**

 **~StoneyT**

 **Prologue:**

 **The Notebook**

One thing that most people would find surprising about Detective Danny Williams, is that he did not really enjoy large social gatherings. As talkative as he was, he preferred to stay within his small ,but growing ohana, instead of out at a party or a club. It was not that Danny was anti-social, it is just that he really had no desire to talk to other people. Okay, maybe he was a bit anti-social. It was just that, in all is years as a cop, he'd been trained to see the very worst in people, and that habit caused him to shy away from new friends.

That being said, when they were on a case, Danny was the most talkative person in the room. He once explained to Steve that when he was on a case, he was 'in his element' and way more comfortable with people. So every once and while, Danny would start talking to strangers. One thing that the people on cases first noticed about Danny was that he was not from Hawaii. For any Hawaiian native, he stuck out like a sore thumb. For anyone from the mainland, it was easy for them to recognize him as one of them. So that recognition inevitably led to the question of:

"How did a New Jersey cop end up in Oahu?"

To which came the explanation (including Rachel and Stan and Grace) followed by a nudge in the ribs and a:

"At least she chose Hawaii am I right? Not the worst place to get stuck."

And then that led to a rant from Danny about how Hawaii really was one of the worst places she could have gone. This generally was met with a shocked gasp, an 'oh really' face and then the other person demanding an explanation of why the pineapple infested island was such a bad place. Danny would respond with a laundry list of things wrong about the island, including but not limited to: pineapple pizza, water, sharks, the slow pace of everything, the inability of every restaurant serving seafood, no white Christmases, and so on and so forth.

Commander Steve McGarrett had witnessed what he called 'Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant' numerous times. Too many to count, in fact. Over the years of knowing Danny, the list began to get a little less harsh. In fact, Steve noticed, the amount of hate displayed in 'Danny's Hawaii Hate List Rant' had begun to fade. By year six of being on the island, the rant had dissipated entirely. Danny simply shrugged and said,

"Eh. The place has its benefits."

Instead of listing the things he hates. .

The day the two of them had finally talked about it, neither of them expected the conversation to come up at all. Danny had been over at Steve's while his house had suffered minimal flooding: rain coming in from the walls. The contractor explained that because his house was not painted, there was not an extra layer of protection around the walls and the water had hit so hard, sideways, it had literally come in from the walls.

Overall it was a small fix, they just had to bring in this huge industrial equipment to dry up the place. Well, by hour six of listening to the machines, Danny decided he had had enough and asked Steve if he could hide out there for a while. That had been two days ago, and now round two of the storm hit- bad.

So Danny and Steve found themselves both hunkered down in the living room of the McGarrett house, covered in blankets, surrounded by candles and sitting in silence. Danny had decided he was going to go find himself and Steve a deck of cards to play with to keep boredom at bay while they waited for the storm to die down. Instead of cards however, Danny returned with a notebook. Danny came up in front of Steve and slammed the book down in front of him.

"Care to explain this, Steven?" He asked.

"Oh... that." Steve said as he picked up the book.

"Yes, that. Now please explain why you have titled it 'Danny's Hawaii Hate List' with a bunch of your illegible scribbles in it. Seriously, they should have taught you handwriting in the army."

"It is the Navy, Daniel. And why are you going through my stuff?"

"No, no, no. You don't get to change the subject SuperSEAL. Now, what's this about hating Hawaii."

Steve sighed and opened up the book. "Well Danny since you must know, after a year or two of being your partner, I was still wondering why you hated Hawaii so much. So in the interest of trying to put my detective skills to use, I wrote down everything you said you hated about Hawaii and I've been trying to make you like each one. It was my own... mission of sorts." Steve explained.

Danny looked shocked. "You're telling me that for the past four years of our friendship you have been secretly trying to get me to like Hawaii. All this time, you've been brainwashing me?"

Steve had not expected Danny to look at it that way. He thought the man would be grateful that Steve would work so hard to please him. And it was this that he tried to explain to Danny.

Danny stared at him for a long time. "I get that babe, I do. But you can't change the way I am. Besides, most of the things I've listed I have reasons for. I'm not just a sour puss all the time, I am a rational person."

"Uh huh." Steve said. "I believe at one point you said," Steve flipped through the book, "You hated Hawaii's children's parks."

"I have a reason for that one." Said Danny. "In fact, let me see that notebook." Steve handed Danny the notebook and he read over it, mumbling as he did so. Eventually he got to the last page of Steve's writings and closed the book.

"Yup. Every single one of them has a reasonable justification."

"Really." Steve said smiling.

"Really." Danny replied.

"You wanna prove it?" Steve asked.

"We gonna do this?" Danny challenged back. "We could be here a while."

"Storms not going anywhere, Daniel. I say we start with the first one and move down the list."

Danny crossed his arms. "Fine. The first one is... pineapple."

 **Preview of 'Chapter One: The Williams versus The Pineapples' :**

" _Steven, the hatred of pineapples has been ingrained in the Williams family for years." Danny said moving his hands animatedly to prove his point._

 _"What?" Steve asked._

 _"Oh I assure you it is true. For four generations the pineapple has had it against the men of the Williams clan."_

 _"A piece of fruit is not out to destroy your family, Danny." Steve said, slightly intrigued by the story, but also slightly annoyed._

 _"Oh yeah?" Danny questioned, now standing up. "The year is 1885..._

 **So yeah that is the end of the prologue. Next chapter will be up soon, let me know if y'all think I should keep writing it in the reviews. Don't forget to review, follow, or fave!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hawaii Five-0 and all characters from the show do not belong to me.**


	2. The Williams versus The Pineapples

**This is the official chapter one of the story. This one is really more on the humor side, and most of it was made up by me. It is also on the shorter side, but that's okay. I personally thought that if anyone would have a family history like this, it would be Danny Williams, just because he seems to... exaggerate things just a bit. But, that is why I love him.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Williams versus The Pineapples**

"What could you possibly have against a type of fruit?" Steve asked scoffing at Danny.

"Steven, the hatred of pineapples has been ingrained in the Williams family for years." Danny said moving his hands animatedly to prove his point.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Oh I assure you it is true. For four generations the pineapple has had it against the men of the Williams clan."

"A piece of fruit is not out to destroy your family, Danny." Steve said, slightly intrigued by the story.

"Oh yeah?" Danny questioned, now standing up. "The year is 1885, and my great grandpa Edward Williams was born. Then in 1922, my grandma Dan Williams was born. Yes, Steven I was named after my grandpa. Anyway, after Grandpa Dan was born, some idiot got my Great Grandma a fruit basket. In it was a nice pineapple, so she sliced it up and began eating it. She accidentally knocked over a slice, and while Great Grandpa Eddie went to go clean it up, he slipped on it, hit his head, went into a coma,and died."

Steve looked shocked. "Danny... I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

Danny just looked at him, still standing, now pacing back and forth. " Then we move to 1950, when my father Edward - yes Steven he was named after my great grandfather, the Williams men have a habit of doing this."

"But what about-" Steve began but was interrupted.

"Didn't know he was mine, remember?" Danny said, not holding it against Steve that he forgot that he didn't know Charlie was his own until recently. It was funny how quickly Charlie was accepted as Danny's own, almost as if he was there from the start. But Danny knew he could never get back the three years he missed, or the naming tradition. Not that it mattered that Charlie was in his life now.

"Oh sorry." Steve mumbled, feeling stupid that he didn't remember.

"Anyway, grandpa Dan was watching my pops, and then they decided to have some nice fruit to go with a nutritious lunch."

"Let me guess," interrupted Steve, "Pineapple."

"Bingo, Steven, bingo. They served it up and were eating it, when all of a sudden my grandpa began to choke on a piece. Thankfully my grandma found him in time and saved him, but he was this close," Danny now held his fingers barely an inch apart," to becoming worm food due to that fruit once again."

Steve shifted in his seat again. "Come on, Danny, I mean twice isn't-"

"Oh but Steven, there's more. You know what they say, once it is three, it ain't a coincidence."

"Ain't is not a word and that is not the saying, but continue anyway." Steve interrupted gesturing with his hand and smiling.

"Whatever, grammar Nazi. Anyway, in 1976 yours truly was born. When I was sixteen, I was at the supermarket with this girl, her name was Lisa something. Anyway, we were getting stuff for a movie at her house, when all of a sudden, this fight breaks out in the produce section. Craziest, stupid thing I'd even seen."

Danny laughed, and Steve couldn't help but smile too. He was picturing a sixteen year old Danny just trying to impress a girl and then seeing a produce fight. It definitely would have been a sight to see.

"So this married couple, gets into and I can see it's about to turn violent, so I try and step in the middle. I mean, the wife is like ninety pounds soaking wet and her husband is this big dude. " Danny said spreading his hands apart to gesture size. "I step in there and then all of a sudden, wham! I get struck in the face with something. I'm on the floor, Lisa is screaming, and the wife is just looking stunned. She tried to hit her husband with a giant pineapple, but his me instead. Right in the face. And she swung. Hard. I got knocked to the floor, had to go to the hospital. My whole face was bleeding, almost took out my eye too."

"Wow." Steve said. "How did the date turn out?"

"Worked like a charm, Lisa fell for the 'hero' act, and we dated for about three months."

"See, buddy!" Steve said slapping Danny's leg, "The pineapple helped you get a nice girl."

"No, Steven, _the pineapple_ got me a girl who was clinically insane. After we broke up, she cut my brake lines, almost killed me!"

Steve just stared at him. "Honestly Danny, why is this the first time I'm hearing this? This is hilarious."

Danny had blown a fuse. "Hilarious! Hilarious, Steven? Having relatives die, your father almost die, ending up in the hospital for three days, and then almost dieing when your psychotic ex cuts the brake lines in your car is NOT hilarious!" Yelled Danny.

By then, Steven was laughing, but trying hard to look serious. "Okay, buddy. Okay. You're right, that does suck."

Danny looked proud. "Thank you. Now do you see why I hate the evil yellow spiky fruit."

"Yes Danny, " sighed Steve, "I completely understand why you don't like the 'evil yellow spiky fruit'. But seriously man, she cut your brake lines?"

"Yes!"

"Dude, you need to pick better women."

"Tell me about it." Danny sighed finally sitting down on the couch. "Now can you finally cross pineapples off your list?"

"I guess so." Steve said. "It makes since why you hate them so much."

"Yeah, that and they taste absolutely disgusting. And fruit on pizza? Yuck."

"Uh... Danno, you do know tomato sauce is technically made from fruit right?"

Danny sat up and pointed at Steve. "I am not having this argument with you right now."

Steve held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. What is the next one?" He asked gesturing to the list.

"Uh... the water." Danny sighed.

 **Preview from 'Chapter Two: Sharing Billy':**

 _"Well," Danny said clearly uncomfortable, "I kinda already explained this one." He said looking down._

 _Steve just looked at him, really looked at him, and decided to do something bold. "Tell me again." He said._

 _At this Danny looked up. " What?" He asked._

 _"Tell me again." Steve repeated._

 _"Steve, I don't know."_

 _"Danny hear me out," Steve said, "I think it will be good for you, finally get all that off your chest. Maybe just let it out, you know. Sometimes this is the perfect time for a little impromptu therapy."_

 _"Well thank you, Doctor Steven." Danny said._

 _He was quiet for a minute, and Steve thought he may have to give up on his endeavor, but then Danny spoke_ _up._

 **Not gonna lie, next chapter is a bit agnsty, just because it deals with Billy Selway. Anyhoo, like I said last chapter, this is kinda like my experimental baby, so please let me know if I should keep it up or pack up my bags and go home. I honestly have no idea how this will be received, I'm just hoping people will find the humor in it like I do.**

 **Also, please if you have a suggestion, send it to me, or leave it in the reviews. I am pretty good at responding to them and will keep this updated regularly. Please please please follow, fave and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0 or any of its characters.**


	3. Sharing Billy

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, they really mean a lot. I want to firstly say that there might be some mistakes in this chapter, but I wanted to get it up fast because I live in Florida and we are prepping for Irma this weekend. As of yet we are not under evacuation, but we might lose power, so please be patient in updating :).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Sharing Billy**

"Well," Danny said clearly uncomfortable, "I kinda already explained this one." He said looking down.

Steve just looked at him, really looked at him, and decided to do something bold. "Tell me again." He said.

At this Danny looked up. " What?" He asked.

"Tell me again." Steve repeated.

"Steve, I don't know."

"Danny hear me out," Steve said, "I think it will be good for you, finally get all that off your chest. Maybe just let it out, you know. Sometimes this is the perfect time for a little impromptu therapy."

"Well thank you, Doctor Steven." Danny said.

He was quiet for a minute, and Steve thought he may have to give up on his endeavour, but then Danny spoke up.

"Me and Billy, we uh. We met in the first grade. Ever since then, we were inseparable. You know birthdays, field trips, uh," Danny paused before he continued his list, talking with his hands as he did so," even family vacations, you name it we did it."

Danny took a moment to run his hands through his hair before he continued, his voice strained, his eyes sad, and his hands over working themselves in the process.

"It was like we never could get enough of one another." Danny said.

"Must of been a pretty special dude." Steve remarked.

At first Danny thought his friend was trying to make a joke, which would have totally not been okay. But then he saw that Steve was genuine, and almost seemed a little envious. Envious of the fact that he himself had not had a friend like that or something else Danny was not sure.

Danny put his hands down in his lap and smiled. "Yeah he was. He uh... he was just really good at listening you know? Always listened and you could really just tell that he was listening to you. And he was always happy, all the time. I guess back then we both were..."

Steve's heart broke for his best friend, but as the storm raged outside, he knew that this would be the perfect chance for his partner to let go of some of the emotions he has been holding in all these years. In no way did Steve plan for this to happen, but he was glad it was.

"Anyway," Danny continued, "my family was getting ready to go on our annual vacation. I was really excited about it this year. I was finally sixteen and Matty, Bridge, and Stella were old enough I didn't have to babysit them."

Steve stopped his friend, "Jeeze Danny you were sixteen? When you told the story before I thought you were younger."

Danny laughed. "I wish, Steve. But anyway, since I didn't have to babysit, I asked if Billy could come along. Of course my parents said yes, they said he had a good influence on me and he was a total kiss ass around them. " Danny smiled. "So we all went and for the first few days, it was great. We had so many competitions, gosh it was fun though. Matty would run around behind us trying to hang with the older kids and Bridgette and Stella both thought Billy was cute so they followed behind too. It was a blast for Billy and I because we knew these things and Billy thought it was hilarious."

Steve smiled at the thought of his partner and his family happy, and was glad that he still remembered good times about Matty. Even though he was a criminal, Steve never quite forgot the night he, Danny, Rachel, Grace, and Matty had shared together. It was one of the happiest nights of Danny's life, and was definitely up there on Steve's list. It was a time when all seemed right with the world, and maybe things would be okay. Danny's little brother would keep being Danny's little brother and Rachel Edwards might just become Rachel Williams again. But then it all went downhill...

But for that one night, everything was fine.

Danny cleared his throat and continued. "So it was the second to last night. Billy and I were tied as far as the competitions went. The two of us were funny like that, we were great at whatever the other one was sucky at. So in the end we both were at a tie. We were walking along the beach with Matty, we had just managed to ditch the girls, and I had the idea of racing out to the buoy. Billy thought it was a great idea. In fact, the little runt cheated, swam out ahead of me. I was almost caught up to him when... when..."

"You got stuck in the rip tide." Steve finished softly.

Danny quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and continued. "Yeah. Billy saw me, and like the idiot he was thought he could save me. Truth is, we both weren't good swimmers. He tried, he really did, and he got so close, but the undertow got him. I watched his head go underwater, Steve. I could barely get enough air to breath, but I saw him go under. He had this look you know?" Danny looked up, wiped his eyes and pointed. "This look where he knew, he knew he was not gonna get out. And he just looked at me, and I swear time slowed down. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and I could tell he was scared. God, Steve he was so scared. But right before he went down, he just closed his eyes and his face got real peaceful, almost like it was okay, you know?"

Steve allowed his partner a break while he handed him a kleenex. Danny gratefully took it, wiped his face, and continued the last part of his heartbreaking story.

"Matty saw what was going on and ran to get my dad. He came out there and got me, took me back to the shore. Ma was sobbing, Bridgette and Stella were a mess, and my dad just kept swimming and looking for Billy. By the time I realized what happened, I was trying to go out too but Matty held me back. He was just a kid but he wouldn't let me go."

Danny sighed and continued.

"So, eventually my dad gave up, and he just came back to the shore and started crying and hugging me. We found his body two days later, three miles away. And all I could think about was that if I had not suggested we go swim, that my best friend in the whole world would still be alive. I had to be there when his parents found out, when his older brother, Don found out. And they were hugging me and crying and all I could think about what that I caused Billy's death."

"Danny, it wasn't your fault." Steve tried, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You know, people tell me that, but it really was, Steve. I asked if Billy could come, I started up the competition, I suggested we swim to the buoy and I was the one he was trying to save. I just always thought that it should have been me whose body they found."

"Don't say that Danny." Steve said finally standing up. "You've saved so many people, helped so many lives. Billy, well, he knew how special you are, and he knew that he needed to save you. It was a freak accident, nothing you could have done."

"We were best friends for ten years, Steve. Something like that, it does not come again." Danny said.

Steve's face fell a little at that.

"Until now." Danny said which made Steve's face light up.

"Thank you." Danny said after a pause.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"For letting me share Billy with someone."

They both smiled and just sat in solemn silence for a while, Danny remembering his friend and Steve thankful for the one sitting next to him. After a while, the rain still beating on the house, Danny cleared his throat.

"So what's the next one?" He asked.

"You mean you wanna keep going?" Steve asked.

"I am not one to back down from a challenge, Steven. What's next on the list."

Steve picked up the notebook and looked at his friend with a smile. "Sharks." He said.

 **Preview for Chapter Two: Man Sushi**

 _"So, what is the story behind this one, Danny?" Steve asked, trying to lighten the mood from their serious conversation minutes before. "Did a shark eat your great great grandfather?"_

 _Danny just looked at him and crossed his arms across his chest, sinking into the sofa a little more. "No, Steven I just uh, I don't like sharks."_

 _"Why?" Steve asked._

 _"I just don't." Danny replied defensively._

 _"You have to have a reason. Nobody just hates something." Steve tried to rationalize. And then he realized his mistake, he was trying to rationalize... with Danny Williams._

 **A/N: This one was a wee bit more angsty then the rest, but next one will be funny (and interesting). Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and don't foget to follow or fave! Also, I will try to update ASAP, but please be patient as Irma decides to show up uninvited. As of right now, we look like we might be good, but weather changes really fast, especially in Florida.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **StoneyT**


	4. Man Sushi

**Hey guys! First and foremost, thank you to all of your comments wishing safety during Irma. It looks like she is scheduled to hit my area somewhere between 10pm-6am tonight so I thought I would get another chapter done. We are hoping best, but preparing for the worst. Hopefully we won't have too many issues, and I will try to keep posting if I get a chance. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, what is the story behind this one, Danny?" Steve asked, trying to lighten the mood from their serious conversation minutes before. "Did a shark eat your great great grandfather?"

Danny just looked at him and crossed his arms across his chest, sinking into the sofa a little more. "No, Steven I just uh, I don't like sharks."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"I just don't." Danny replied defensively.

"You have to have a reason. Nobody just hates something." Steve tried to rationalize. And then he realized his mistake, he was trying to rationalize... with Danny Williams.

"I don't know I mean they just have those beady little eyes. They've got no depth to them. They're just... black holes of nothingness that stare into your soul."

By now, Danny was staring off into space. Steve tried to follow what he was looking at, but he soon found that his friend was just dazing.

"Earth to Danno. Come in Danno." Steve said snapping his hand in front of Danny's face. "Seriously man, what's your deal?"

"I don't know, Steven! Maybe the fact that they literally just swim around looking for an innocent little baby Nemo and tuny fishes to eat or how bout the fact they can smell blood and then automatically want to sink their giant teeth into or the fact that they like the cold water! Cold like their evil little souls. Just lurking, waiting to attack." Danny said as he held his arms out and clapped them together, miming sharks closing their jaws. "They just creep me out, that's all."

Steve tried not to smile at his friends over dramatic gesture. "Danny, sharks are majestic creatures. They do not lurk. They hunt. They swim the waters, eating for survival just like we do."

"Oh, so now you, Steve McGarrett, super SEAL are now a defender of sharks. Well let me tell you something pal, sharks eat SEALS." Danny said pointing his finger accusingly at Steve.

"Well, Danny," Steve said not sure how he was going to respond to that comment," I just don't see why you have to hate sharks so much. You know they are going extinct."

"Good! They eat people! Man sushi, Steven, man sushi!" Danny said flailing his arms.

"You have a more likely chance of getting killed by a vending machine then a shark." Steve blurted out.

Danny was ready for an argument, but this made him stop for a second. "What?" He asked.

"You know, more people are killed annually by vending machine related accidents than shark attacks. Only like three people die from shark attacks each year." Steve said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal and everyone knew that.

As it turned out, Danny in fact did not know this and was offended Steven acted as if he did. "How do you know that?"

"Saw it on TV once." Steve admitted.

"Read a book, Steven."

"Okay, anyway, sharks only attack people by mistake." Steve tried to argue.

"Oh ho ho, no sir. Sharks know what they are eating. They are what we like to call, 'opportunistic eaters' Steven. They see a seal, they eat the seal, they see a large fish, they eat the large fish, they see a human, they eat the human! Don't give me that 'they think we're seals' crap. They know. They know, Steve!"

"Only three to four people are bitten in Hawaii a year, Danny. Most people don't even die." Steve said, almost at the point of annoyance with Danny.

"Have you ever seen the movie Soul Surfer, Steve. Well I have, with Grace of course. She said something like "I never thought that it would be me". Well that's what we all think till it happens!" Danny was yelling now, and Steve was almost at the same point.

It wasn't that Steve was particularly passionate about sharks, he just wanted to argue with Danny. For entertainments sake, or at least that's what he told himself. Sometimes, there are people that you get really really close with. And sometimes it is fun to push those people's buttons. Steve liked to imagine that if he had a brother, he would act the same way, but since he didn't, he treated Danny as his brother. Because in a lot of ways, he was.

"If you're that worried about it then follow the guidelines, Danny. No murky waters, don't go out before dawn, all that stuff. Follow those and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But what about all the innocent baby sharks?" Danny asked, surprising Steve. "Because you know, Steven, sharks are cannibals. Did you know that? They eat smaller sharks. Especially those evil Great White sharks. Ugh. Great Whites are absolutely terrifying."

Steve just looked at him. For a long time.

"What?" Danny asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Danny asked.

And then Steve smiled and it all clicked.

"You saw Jaws and you totally freaked, didn't you?" Steve asked smiling broadly.

"Well, no I was not totally scared-" Danny began.

"You saw it with Rachel and freaked out didn't you?" Steve asked laughing.

Danny threw his hands up in the air defeated. "I just can't win with you can I?" He shouted.

"You did!" Steve said at this point tears were forming at the look on his friend's face and picturing him cowering behind Rachel while watching the movie.

"Okay, look. I have never been a fan of any sea creature, but when I was dating Rachel she told me she was a really big fan of Steven Spielberg. So I was trying to impress her, so I maybe got the movie on DVD and we had a romantic date and then watched it together. I was so scared, every time I closed my eyes I just saw a friggin great white eating me. I was never a big fan of sharks to begin with, and that movie just cemented my belief that all sharks were created by God for the sole purpose of giving people nightmares." Danny admitted.

"But what about Shark Week? Didn't you say you watch that?" Steve asked.

"Ah. Well you see, my wife thought it would be a good idea to encourage Grace to learn about Hawaii's native species when they first moved to this pineapple infested hell-hole, and of course my daughter had to pick an interest in sharks. When shark week was on, she was over at my place, so we started making it our yearly daddy daughter date of sorts."

"And every year you have nightmares about Great White sharks for a week." Steve finished.

"You got that right, buddy. Now can we please move on to the next thing on the list."

Steve grabbed the notebook, but before he did, he looked at Danny. "Hey, you're a good dad." He said.

His sudden sincerness surprised Danny, but he accepted it nonetheless. "Thank you. I really try." He said.

"I know you do, buddy." Steve said patting his shoulder. "Now, next on the list is... falling coconuts?"

"I have a reason for this one!" Danny said quickly, and Steve prepared himself for another story.

 **Preview for Chapter Four: Practically Falling Cannonballs:**

 _"You have a reason?" Steve asked, laughing._

 _Danny looked at him in shock. "Yes, Steven! Okay this may come as a surprise to you since you are practically indestructible, but one hundred and fifty of us 'normal folk' die every year from falling coconuts."_

 _Steve was going to argue, telling Danny that he was exaggerating, but then he got curious. "Really?" Steve asked._

 _"You bet, buddy."_

 **Credit to Oceana and /living in Hawaii for shark information. And thank you to Gus from Psych for the vending machine tid bit. :) Don't forget to comment, follow, or fave!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own HF0**

 **Stay safe out there!**

 **~StoneyT**


	5. Falling Cannonballs

**Hey guys! Thanks again to all those who commented. My family and I are safe and only sustained a little damage due to Irma. The only problem is wifi is on the fritz but it was working long enough to get this chapter up. All and all we were very lucky and I thank you to all those who sent me messages. :)**

 **If you have a suggestion, please message me, I am writing ahead and running short on material.**

 **Thanks!**

"You have a reason?" Steve asked, laughing.

Danny looked at him in shock. "Yes, Steven! Okay this may come as a surprise to you since you are practically indestructible, but one hundred and fifty of us 'normal folk' die every year from falling coconuts."

Steve was going to argue, telling Danny that he was exaggerating, but then he got curious. "Really?" Steve asked.

"You bet, buddy. They are basically falling cannonballs. In Australia, they literally took away palm trees with coconuts because of how many people were being killed. They took away palm trees in India before The President visited because they were scared he would get hit with a, and I quote, 'falling nut'. In fact, in 1942, a marine was sleeping under the shade of a coconut tree, and he died when one fell and hit him on the head."

"Oh." Steve simply said.

"Oh is right, Steven. In fact, one almost killed Gracie." Danny said.

"What?" Steve asked, clearly surprised as he sat up on the edge of his chair. "You never told me this."

Danny pondered it for a moment. "Well, it was a couple days before you kidnapped me and hijacked my life, making me your partner."

Steve rolled his eyes and made a 'continue' gesture with his hands.

"Right," Danny continued," so Gracie was seven, I was still remotely new to the island so I wanted to take her out to the beach. Well, more accurately she wanted to go to the beach. So anyway, I get there and we are walking around, and she wants me to take her picture next to this big palm tree to send back to her little friends in Jersey. Well as she's standing there, I hear this 'woosh' and I kid you not, a friggin coconut falls from the tree and lands on her toe. It was a miracle I told her to step back to get better lighting, or my daughter might be dead." Danny said with a sigh.

"It landed on her toe?" Steve asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, not technically, but it was very very close Steven."

"I'm sure it was, Danny."

"You're missing the point."

"What point am I missing?"

"Grace could have died, right there in front of me. Once again because of a stupid fruit."

"Actually Danny, coconuts are not-"

"Steve," Danny interrupted, "you tell me a coconut is not a fruit and I'm going to pop you one in the jaw, you understand me?"

Steve put his hands up in surrender. "I was just making sure you knew, Danny!"

"It is sad that I know this, Steven. But I tend to do my research on things that almost kill my daughter." Danny retorted, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.

A silence broke out between the partners as Danny pouted and Steve thought about something Danny had said earlier. At first it didn't regester, but in the silence, Steve's brain reminded him what was said. "Did I really hijack your life?" Steve asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Really that's what you get out of this?" Danny asked.

"No seriously." Steve said back looking at Danny.

"Why yes, Steve you did. If I recall you never even asked me if I wanted to be your partner."

"Woah." Steve said, leaning his head back till it rested on the couch and bringing his hand to his face.

"Woah? You alright Steve?" Danny asked concerned.

"Well I guess I never really realized that." Steve let that sit in the air for a moment. "Would you have said yes?"

"At the time," Danny answered honestly, "probably not."

"And now?"

"Of course I would say yes, ya big goof." Danny said smiling.

"Well that's good to know." Steve responded. "Hopefully no coconuts get you while you're on the job, though."

"Please," Danny retorted, "If anything is going to be the death of me it is going to be one of your hair brained schemes. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been shot more."

"It's never too late, Danny." Steve replied.

"Speaking of not being too late, you do have the necessary provisions to get through this friggin storm right?" Danny asking changing the discussion and looking towards Steve's window.

"Yeah, I think so. I got some water and some MREs." Steve replied.

Danny's eyebrows immediately shot up. "MREs? Do you have any real food?"

"Some." Steve responded looking nervously at his partner who looked like he was about to burst.

"I can't believe this. I go to the one person who choses to live off of MREs." Danny mumbled rubbing his hands over his hair.

"Hey! The door is right there pal!" Steve said gesturing to the door that was currently being pounded on by the leaves of a palm tree.

"No thanks, I'll just starve." Gulped Danny. "Now, shut up and tell me the next thing on the list." Danny said grumpily. "I just want this friggin storm to be over."

"You're not giving up are you?" Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

"Read!" Danny demanded.

"Alright, alright. The next one is good. Try justifying this one, buddy. It says here you hate the sun."

 **Preview for 'Chapter 4: The Sun and the Hidden Past' :**

 _Steve continued to scroll and saw pictures of Danny and his family, obviously these were all old photos Danny had transferred to his phone. He kept scrolling until he saw a picture of a young Danny wearing-_

 _A snapback hat, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a big goofy grin on his face. Next to him was a kid with a baseball cap on, a dark sweatshirt, and holding a microphone. The two looked like they were giving an interview of some sorts, the picture was somewhat blurry, but Steve could see that they both were smiling madly into the camera._

 _"Uh, Danny... what is this?" Steve asked with a very, very large grin._

 _At first Danny was confused, but then he saw the picture and his eyes widened with fear. He reached across the couch and attempted to grab the phone from Steve, but unfortunately his SEAL reflexes caused him to drop and reach his arm holding the phone out of Danny's reach._

 _"What is this Danny?" Steve repeated now, more amused as Danny struggled to get the phone away from him._

 **So the next chapter is based off of something that Scott Caan actually did in the 90s and is based off of a picture I found on the internet. I thought it would be fun to mix a little non-fiction in with the fiction, and put it into the story. It is purely fictional (I'm sure that if Danny had a secret past, Steve would have found out by now) but I wrote it under Irma induced panic and thought it would be an injustice to leave out.**

 **Don't forget to follow, fave, and comment!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hawaii Five-0 is unfortunately not mine and never will be.**

 **~StoneyT**


	6. The Sun and the Hidden Past

**Well, we survived! Now we just have to get the house in order. Thank you again to everyone who commented, it means the world. That being said, if you have any suggestions, please post them in the comments. Don't forget to follow or fave!**

 **Enjoy!**

"That sounds like it was taken a little out of context, Steven." Danny said looking at him.

"Nope, says right here, 'The Sun'." Steve said showing Danny what was scribbled down on the notebook.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have lived on this island for six years and I am still as pale as I was when I got here. " Danny said.

"That's not true. You have gotten a little tanner." Steve said trying to make his friend feel better.

"That is for you to say Mr. Super Tan. I just burn. I'm telling you, Steve, it is not fair." Danny huffed.

Steve just looked at Danny now, thinking. "You must have gotten some sun. I mean, New Jersey is just tall buildings blocking out the sun and Hawaii is... Hawaii."

"I know!" Exclaimed Danny. "Please explain this phenomenon to me, Steve! Grace and Rachel both developed fantastic tans! I mean, Grace almost looks like a native. And then there's me!" He said gesturing to himself.

"Now hang on Danny, your hair color has changed somewhat since you first got here."

"What an observation Steven, that would help me, except it has gotten darker, not lighter."

"Well... Okay then, let's find a picture of you before you got here, and compare it to you now. Settle this right now." Steve suggested.

"Why?" Danny asked. "Why do you feel the need to go this far? What is it with you and competition? Huh?"

"Jeeze Danny sorry, I just wanted to know." Steve said holding his hands up in defeat.

Danny aggressively took out his phone and went through the gallery. "Fine you want a picture of me before. Here."

Danny showed Steve a picture of him and Rachel on their wedding day. He took the phone away, looked at the picture and smiled. "You know Danny, I got to say you two sure look happy." Steve said. Danny leaned over and looked at the photo, and he smiled his own, sadder smile.

"You know, we were. Back then we were."

Steve continued holding the phone and began to scroll. "Was this Grace?" He asked as a picture of a young woman smiling at her desk in what looked like a police precinct. She was holding a present, probably on her birthday, and was laughing at the camera at whatever was inside.

"Yeah that was her." Danny said sadly. "That was, uh her birthday. About three weeks before she died."

Steve continued to scroll and saw pictures of Danny and his family, obviously these were all old photos Danny had transferred to his phone. He kept scrolling until he saw a picture of a young Danny wearing-

A snapback hat, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a big goofy grin on his face. Next to him was a kid with a baseball cap on, a dark sweatshirt, and holding a microphone. The two looked like they were giving an interview of some sorts, the picture was somewhat blurry, but Steve could see that they both were smiling madly into the camera.

"Uh, Danny... what is this?" Steve asked with a very, very large grin.

At first Danny was confused, but then he saw the picture and his eyes widened with fear. He reached across the couch and attempted to grab the phone from Steve, but his SEAL reflexes caused him to drop and reach his arm holding the phone out of Danny's reach.

"What is this Danny?" Steve repeated now, more amused as Danny struggled to get the phone away from him.

"That is none of your damn business that's what that is. Now give me my phone, Steven!" Danny once again reached out for the phone and Steve jumped to behind the couch while Danny stood at the front.

"Nice and easy give, me the phone." Danny said making the 'give me' gesture with his hands.

"Not till you explain this, Danny." Steve said holding out the phone and smiling.

Danny sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "It is nothing, just a couple of friends smiling at a camera." Danny tried.

"Then why are you two being interviewed?" Steve asked.

"We uh, we saved a cat from a tree. We were town heroes."

"Danny..."

"Fine. I may or may not have briefly in the 90s been a part of a... rap duo." Danny said mumbling and looking down at the floor obviously embarrassed.

This was just too much for Steve to handle. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked for clarity.

"It was a major lapse of judgement. It was right after Billy died and it only lasted for like two years and then I-"

"Two years?!" Steve asked amazed.

"Yes, Steven two years, okay. It was a mistake and I am a little embarrassed by it."

Steve just kept on smiling and pointed towards the phone. "Who knows about this?" He asked.

"Uh, my mom, dad, Stella, Bridget, and Rachel."

"I don't understand, Danny I did an extensive background check on you, how did this not come up?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Steven, I have worked hard to keep that secret. Besides, I didn't actually use my real name."

"Your name was?"

"Mad Skillz with a Z." Danny sighed.

"With a Z?" Steve asked laughing.

"It was a very odd time in my life, Steven!" Danny yelled. "I had no idea what I wanted to do in life, especially after Billy. My friend told me that music was a good outlet and so it was mine for a while. Then one day I witness a robbery and it was one of the coolest things I ever saw. Guns blazing, the action. That, and I wanted to make a difference, like my dad. So I quit and became a cop."

"How did your fans react to this sudden change?" Steve asked, still grinning.

"We had a very small fanbase." Danny corrected.

"What was your band name?"

Danny mumbled something that Steve could not hear. "I'm sorry what was that, Daniel?"

"Whooliganz! We were called the Whooliganz." He said rubbing his hand across his hair. "Look, Steve, buddy. This is a part of my life I have tried to keep hidden, okay. If this gets out, I'll never be taken seriously as a cop again. Especially as Five-0. This needs to stay between us, okay?"

"Well Danny," Steve began, "What about Chin, Kono, and Lou?"

"No!" Danny said quickly. "Definitely not them. Or Max, Kamekona, Dog, or anyone else. Capische?"

Steve held the phone out to him, but then pulled it back to himself making Danny sigh.

"Under one condition." Steve said.

"What, you neanderthal?" Danny asked defeated.

"You show me one of your songs."

Danny just looked at him, really looked at him and sighed. "Go to YouTube, our biggest song was called 'Put Your Handz Up'. Handz with a z." Danny said. "But when I'm not in the room. I can't handle listening to that again."

"Fine." Steve said as he finally handed him back his phone.

"This does not leave this room, Steven. Last thing I need is Grace and Charlie finding out that their dad used to be a rapper. I would never hear the end of it. Ever."

Steve made the lips sealed gesture with his hands, but the grin he was wearing told Danny that his secret was in not-so-reliable hands.

"So now that you have ruined my life, can we cross the sun off the list?" Danny asked flopping back on the couch.

"You still up for this Danno? Do you need to take a break?" Steve asked grinning.

"I hate you so much. What is next?"

"The sand."

Picture: search?q=whooliganz&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjfxNrUhZzWAhXBRyYKHbI2DuYQ_AUIDCgD&biw=1920&bih=974#imgrc=6DFoiBJFBtqVJM:

 **Preview for 'Sandy Cakes and Book Talks':**

 _"Yeah well, I know you are no detective, Commander, " Danny said, "but if I don't like the sand or the water, you can assume I do not prefer the beach."_

 _"But Danny," Steve began, "the beach is a place to relax. Get some sun, work on that tan line, go swimming."_

 _"All things I hate." Danny said crossing his arms._

 _"Then what do you enjoy?" Steve asked exasperated, raising his hands in the air and then dramatically dropping them._

 **Thank you all for your comments!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine, nor shall it ever be.**


	7. Sandy Cakes and Books

**This one is a little short, so I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thank you again for all your kind reviews!**

"What's the tragic story behind this one, Danny?" Steve asked grinning.

"Actually this one is pretty easy to explain." Danny said. "When I was seven, I had my birthday party at the beach. Matty thought it would be funny if he put sand in my cake when I wasn't paying attention. I bit into it, freaked out, and don't like sand because of it. Plus, it just, gets everywhere."

"That is apart of the beach going experience, Danny." Steve said.

"Yeah well, I know you are no detective, _Commander_ , " Danny said, "but if I don't like the sand or the water, you can assume I do not prefer the beach."

"But Danny," Steve began, "the beach is a place to relax. Get some sun, work on that tan line, go swimming."

"All things I hate." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Then what do you enjoy?" Steve asked.

"I enjoy cities, staying indoors, and maybe going to the movies." Danny said moving his arm while the other one stubbornly stayed across his chest.

"Well that doesn't sound fun." Steve said frowning.

"Not everyone has the same interests, Steve. While you enjoy the beach, I enjoy the movies."

"Okay, so you would rather sit inside of a dark, cold, theatre then be outside in the sun listening to the waves crash against the sand?"

Danny shrugged, "Actually yeah. Maybe a library, I like books."

"You like books?" Steve asked surprised.

"Yeah I like books, who doesn't like books?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I mean... I just didn't know you read."

"Yes I read, and I quite enjoy it. I don't expect you to understand, you don't have the patience to read a book. You are all action and need it now." Danny said, both hands now moving.

"That's not true." Steve said. "I read."

"When was the last time you read a book?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Steve said thinking, "we've been busy lately."

"What was the last book you remember reading?"

"One of the Sherlock Holmes books."

"You mean when you were still working your dad's case?"

"Maybe."

"My point exactly."

"Okay then," Steve said pointing at Danny, "what was the last book _you_ read?"

"'Mr. Mercedes' by Stephen King." Danny answered quickly.

Steve looked surprised. "You're a Stephen King fan?"

"Well, I have read some of his books in the past, and this one was about a particularly tough case and a brilliant detective, so I thought I would give it a try.": Danny said.

"Isn't that a TV show?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, probably won't watch it, the screen adaptations are never as good as the books." Danny said earning a look from Steve. "What?" He asked.

"It's just... Danny I've known you for six years and never knew you were a ... book nerd. Man, the things I'm learning about you tonight Danno." Steve grinned.

"Maybe if you would listen to me every once and awhile." Danny suggested.

"Danny didn't I tell you?" Steve mimicked mouths with his hand and made them move while making the Peanuts "wah wah wah wah wah. That's all I hear."

"Wow. How mature." Danny said.

"Makes sense, you can't read like a two year old, and you act like one too."

Steve just smiled at him. "Well, Danny what can I say? Not all of us are nerds."

"I am not a nerd just because I enjoy literature."

"Hah!" Steve said being absolutely ridiculous.

Danny just looked at him, sighed, and threw a pillow. "Next!" He shouted.

"Oh, children's parks."

 **Preview for Chapter 8: Parks and Rec:**

 _"_ _This one is simply explained." Danny said as Steve just looked at him smiling. "The Hawaiian Parks and Recreation department clearly does not get the funding it needs to have safe playground equipment for children._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows, wondering where his friend's sudden passion came from._

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment! Please leave any suggestions in the comments or private message me. The chapter after 'Parks and Rec' is a "Intermission for the Storm" and that marks the halfway point. We are getting there! Thank you so much for all your support!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**


	8. Parks and Rec

**Another short one that is really focusing on Steve and Danny's relationship. This is something in the show that to me, never really got addressed as much as it should have. Anyway, love getting your comments.**

 **Enjoy!**

"This one is simply explained." Danny said as Steve just looked at him smiling. "The Hawaiian Parks and Recreation department clearly does not get the funding it needs to have safe playground equipment for children.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows, wondering where his friend's sudden passion came from.

"The equipment, Steve, is not safe for children to play on!" Danny said, raising his voice.

"Where is this coming from, Danny?" Steve asked perplexed at the passion in his partner's voice.

Danny looked at the floor and mumbled. "Rachel had me go to a meeting for the local Parks and Rec department and we found something that we were both passionate about."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Protecting the children of Hawaii from the dangers of playgrounds?"

"Yes! When we first moved here, Grace was swinging on the playset when it suddenly broke on her. Thankfully she was okay, but then Rachel and I got involved."

"When you first moved here?" Steve asked. "You mean, around the time when..." Steve drifted off, not sure how to continue.

"Yes Steve, when Rachel and I were maybe seeing each other."

"So really, this patriotism towards safe children's parks was..."

Danny looked at him confused. "My desire to have a safe place for Grace to play..."

Steve kept going,"And maybe a desire to get closer to a certain English woman."

Danny frowned. "I can see clearly what you are insinuating Steve but I can guarantee you that me attending those meetings was for the purpose of giving my daughter and future son a safe place to play."

Steve just couldn't quit. "So none of that was to maybe... impress Rachel?"

Danny just stared at him. For a really long, uncomfortable time.

Steve just looked back, putting on a face of innocence.

Eventually Steve started looking around and he cleared his throat. He then looked back and met Danny's eyes.

"Yes, Daniel?" He asked.

Danny sighed and flung his arms in the air. "You, my good sir, are impossible to deal with!"

"I'm sorry Danny, I am just trying to get the full picture here!" Steve shouted.

"Why do you possibly need to know the answer to that, Steve? Whatever me and Rachel had, it is gone! Long gone! After she moved here, I thought it was over, but I still loved her. I loved her so much. I had an affair with her! I was going to run away with her but then-" Danny finally stopped, putting his hand over his mouth.

"But then what?" Steve asked confused.

"Nothing. Then, nothing. It just ended. But I am with Melissa now and I'm happy so it is all okay."

"Danny, then what?" Steve asked again with determination.

"Rachel, Grace and I were going to go back to New Jersey together when we first found out Rachel was pregnant. She was going to leave Stan." Danny said softly.

"Why didn't you guys go?" Steve asked noticing his friend's shift in tone.

Danny looked down and then looked up and met Steve's eyes. "Because," Danny said, "some idiot got himself arrested for murdering the governor of Hawaii."

Steve was shocked. "What?" He asked.

"You," Danny laughed sadly pointing at Steve, "were never supposed to find this out. The night that you got arrested and the whole thing went down, I was supposed to meet Rachel and Grace at the airport to go back to New Jersey."

"You were going to get back together." Steve said quietly. "You, Rachel, Grace, and Charlie were going to be a family."

"Yeah. But when I blew her off to go save you, she realized that I had to put the job first sometimes and she wanted the stability that Stan had to offer." Danny finished.

Steve looked up at Danny, finding that Danny could not look at him.

"Danny, I am so sorry. If I had of known..."

"You would have done what, Steve?" Danny asked suddenly angry. "It was a complicated situation that was inevitable. You didn't ask to have a corruption case thrown at you and mess with your life like that. Besides, Rachel would have realized the importance of the job to me at some point. Might as well of been then."

"But Danny," Steve said, "You would have had Charlie. She wouldn't of lied to you. You could see Grace everyday instead of every other weekend and holidays. You chose me over your family."

"Let's get two things straight, Steve. Number one, I still get to see my kids. Even though I missed out on Charlie's early life, I get him now for the rest of his life. I call them every day. If I hadn't of gone back to save you, you could have died in that prison. That means I'd never get to see you. I am happy for the time I get with my kids, and if I could go back I would make the same decision. Number two, you are my family ya big goof, you're my brother, and don't you ever forget it."

As soon as Danny said this, thunder crashed outside, reminding them of the storm, and shaking the house.

"See! The universe agrees!"

Steve looked at Danny seriously for a moment and then laughed. Danny was relieved, as he laughed alongside Steve.

"Danny," Steve said. "Thank you."

"Of course. I love you buddy."

"Love you too."

 **Preview for 'Chapter Nine: Intermission for the Storm'**

" _That sounds close." Steve said. Danny moved towards the window to see if he could do the old count the lightning trick he learned from his parents. You see the lighting, and you count the seconds it takes for you to hear the thunder to know how far the storm is out._

 _Danny saw the flash and counted. "One, two, three..."_

 _Danny would have finished, but at that moment, a tree decided to crash through Steve's window. The exact window where Danny was standing._

 _"_ _DANNY!"_

 **Oooh a cliffhanger. I promise Danny and Steve will get out of the storm okay, just wanted to add a little semi-plot. I am currently writing future chapters and it looks like there will be about five or six more after this next one.**

 **Don't forget to comment if you have any suggestions!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 (obviously)**


	9. Intermission for the Storm

**The official half way point! Enjoy!**

Steve returned to the living room with another candle and lit it in the middle of the table.

"This is getting ridiculous." Danny said as Steve sat back down. "I mean seriously this is one hell of a storm."

Steve looked at him concerned. "I know. I'm starting to get worried."

"You're just now getting worried?" Danny asked incredulously. "This storm has been raging for hours and just now you think it is concerning?"

"That's just it Danny, the storm has been raging for hours, last time I checked it should have been almost gone by now."

"Well that's just fantastic." Danny muttered.

"The kids safe?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Rachel and Step-Stan took them on a vacation to Florida when they heard the storm was going to be bad. Wish I would have joined them."

"Wait a second." Steve said pointing at Danny. "You, Mister 'I Hate Hawaii', and despises beaches, wants to go to Florida?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Florida has Disney World."

"Florida also has alligators."

"Oranges." Danny countered.

"Mosquitoes." Steve said back.

"Universal with Harry Potter World."

"Swamps."

"Sea World."

"Wait." Steve said breaking their argument chain. "Harry Potter world?"

Danny shrugged again. "Grace made me read it to her as a kid. She is secretly as big of a book nerd as I am. Just doesn't want any of her little friends to know."

"Why do you love Florida so much?" Steve asked.

"Why do you hate Florida so much?" Danny asked back.

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Danny was about to answer, when a loud bout of thunder crashed outside.

"That sounds close." Steve said. Danny moved towards the window to see if he could do the old count the lightning trick he learned from his parents. You see the lighting, and you count the seconds it takes for you to hear the thunder to know how far the storm is out.

Danny saw the flash and counted. "One, two, three..."

Danny would have finished, but at that moment, a tree decided to crash through Steve's window. The exact window where Danny was standing.

"DANNY!" Steve yelled, running over to his partner who was currently on the ground.

When the window blew, the sudden wind and rain had knocked Danny on the floor. Hard. As he fell, his head hit the ground with a loud thud. "Son of a-" Danny groaned.

Steve was on the floor by his side in an instant, rain now puddling around them. Steve looked at the window and saw the large branch sticking its way into his living room.

"Danny you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." Danny tried to sit up but then groaned, one hand touching his head and the other going to the other side of himself where Steve could not see.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked over to the other side of himself and sighed. "Well I'll be damned."

Steve looked at where Danny was looking and saw a piece of glass sticking out of Danny's side. It was bleeding, but thankfully did not appear to be in too deep.

"Danny, can you get up?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny said slowly getting up holding his side. He hobbled next to Steve who led them to his bathroom upstairs in his master bedroom. He shut the door to the bedroom, and went back to Danny in the bathroom.

"Okay Danny, I am going to patch you up, but first I got to go put a tarp over the window so we don't get any projectiles coming through the house. You going to be okay for a couple minutes?"

Danny was propped up against the counter, trying to look at the piece of glass still lodged in his side. "Just a little glass and a knock on the head babe, nothing to worry about." Danny said smiling and giving Steve a thumbs up.

Steve frowned and then rolled his eyes at Danny. The one thing that Steve learned about Danny over the years is that the man complained about every little detail in his life. But the big things, the ones that really counted, Danny tried to stoically go at them alone. When it really mattered, Danny Williams was one of the toughest guys Steve knew.

Logically he knew that Danny's wound was not life threatening, but he also knew that it was hurting his friend from the pained look in his eyes. He was not sure which was hurting worse, the bump that was forming on the back of his head or his side. Danny kept his hands firmly around the glass keeping it in place, and Steve could only look at him from the doorway.

Noticing Steve's reaction, Danny decided his friend needed some motivation. "Go!" Danny shouted. "The last thing we need is your entire house to flood or God forbid a freaking stop sign to come through the window and kill us both!"

"I'm going I'm going!"

Steve quickly got the tarp and secured it over the window, grabbed a few necessary supplies, and made his way up to his bathroom. Danny was right where he left him, and thankfully the wound was not any worse. Steve got out the first aid kit and began assessing Danny's side.

He began working on it, trying his best not to aggravate the wound any more. Steve was thankful that the glass was not deep enough for Steve to have to keep it in, so instead he gently took it out and put a bandage on top. The bleeding was not worrying, but Steve was also concerned about Danny's head.

The bump did not look as bad as he originally thought, but it was still possible Danny had a small concussion.

"What's the word, doc?" Danny asked jokingly. "Am I gonna live?"

Steve smiled at him. "Just a couple stitches and some rest and you should be fine. We got lucky Danno. I'm not sure we could have made it to the hospital if it was worse."

"Ah... but that is me. Always lucky. Think about how many close calls with bullets, bombs, and poisons I've had this past decade." Danny muttered.

"Speaking of the past decade, look at what I managed to grab." Steve said holding up the notebook and shaking it in front of Danny.

Danny instantly knew that Steve was trying to distract him from his stinging side and the beginning of a monster headache, and he was immediately appreciative.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Alright. Looks like we have running."


	10. Running Away

**Ah! So sorry for the wait, life got in the way. I did not plan on updating tonight, but thought I would try from my phone. I apologize ahead of time if there are spelling or formatting errors. Just let me know in the comments or PM. Thank you!**

"This one does not necessarily pertain to Hawaii." Danny said simply from his spot on Steve's bathroom floor.

"But it is still on there." Steve pointed out.

"Well, this one is really self explanatory, Steven." Danny said sitting up against the sink. "I just don't like running."

"How do you not like running?" Steve asked bewildered.

At this, Danny began flinging his arms. "What do you mean? My legs hurt, I'm out of breath, you get all smelly! There is absolutely no point."

"You hate swimming too right?" Steve asked.

"Yep."

"You hate swimming and running. What do you do for cardio?"

"Cardio?" Danny asked perplexed.

"Yes, Danny. Cardio."

"Why do I need cardio in my life?"

Now it was Steve's turn to flail his arms. "Cardio is an important part of exercise, Danny!"

"Why are you so passionate about my health now?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean **now**? I've always been concerned about your health!"

"You mean like all the times you get me shot at or tell me to jump off of buildings or get me in other ridiculous situations."

Steve sighed. He'd heard this argument plenty of times. "Danny..."

"Don't you Danny me, Steven! Look!" He said pointing to the wound on his side and the bump on the back of his head. "I come to stay with you and I get hurt!"

Steve dropped his mouth and pointed to the wounds. "You can't seriously blame me for those!"

Danny squinted his eyes at Steve and pointed at him. "Somehow, this is your fault. When you got the house you probably got the weaker windows to buy more additions of Guns and Ammo magazines."

Steve chose not to point out that he in fact had nothing to do with the choice of windows, instead letting his injured friend win. "Unbelievable." Steve said letting his arms fall to the floor. "You are unbelievable, my friend."

Steve and Danny sat in silence for a while before Steve decided to speak up. "If you hate running so much, then why did you do the Tough Mudder challenge with us?"

"You guys kind of forced me to." Danny explained.

"You had a choice." Steve said.

"Um... not really. You guys would not let me back down. Kono and you were both on top of me pressuring me to say yes. If I would have said no, what would you have done?"

Steve answered quickly. "I would have guilted you into coming." He admitted.

Danny gestured to him. "Exactly."

Steve tried to make up for his actions by complementing Danny. "We were real proud of you, buddy."

"Yeah, sprained ankle and all." Danny muttered looking at the ground.

Steve frowned. Where was this coming from? Their joking mood had suddenly turned sour. Surprised at Danny's quick reaction to his words, Steve decided to press on to find whatever was bothering his friend.

"Really, Danno. We were proud."

"Yeah sure, even though I am the 'weakest link'?" Danny asked looking up at him suddenly.

Steve looked at him shocked. He instantly remembered what Lou had said when they all were practicing for the race. They had all joked about it, Steve had no idea it was bothering Danny so much. "Danny, don't be sensitive." Steve said trying to deflect from his own guilt.

"'Don't be sensitive?' Really Steve? Do you remember what I told you when we first met?"

Steve smiled as he thought back to that day when they both met. So much had changed since then. So much tragedy and heartbreak, but also so many heartwarming moments between the two. "You said a lot of things, Danny. Can you be more specific?"

"Sure." Danny said aggravated. "I said that being a cop was one of the only things I was good at and that I liked being reminded of that. So how do you think it felt being told by one of your best friends that you were the weakest link?"

Steve was instantly guilty. "Danny, you got, to know you are not actually the weakest link. Lou was just joking with you."

Danny shook his head. "Really Steve? Look, I'll admit I've been away more often than usual because of family issues in New Jersey. You guys all seem to be doing fine without me."

"That's not true." Steve quickly defended.

Danny shook his head again. "Look Steve, it's fine. Let's just move onto the next one, okay? Forget I said anything."

Steve was not about to let it go this easy. "No Danny, you don't get to think that." Steve said adamantly. "Look, Lou was just kidding man, he meant nothing by it. And as far as getting by without you, we may be getting by, but it is NOT the same without you. Danny, as far as I'm concerned you are the heart of the team. You are, pal. Not Kono, not Chin, not Lou, definitely not me, but you. You have been there for all of us in our darkest hours. Even though you are a pain in the ass sometimes," Steve added making Danny smile, "You are the heart. We could not do this long term without you, buddy."

Danny looked at him, looked down and then looked back at him. "Thanks, brother." He said.

Steve, now satisfied that he had gotten his point across, smiled back at Danny. "You're welcome. Besides, who else would inform me of every mistake I make throughout the day."

Danny, sensing the joking, smiled and joked back. "That's my job Steven. Think of me as your inner conscious. The more rational side.

Steve snorted. "The day you become rational is the day pigs fly. You ready for the next one?"

"I'm ready, babe."

Steve smiled at Danny and looked down at the list, silently thanking the storm for letting him reassure Danny just how much he was needed on their small task force. What he said was true - there was no Five-0 task force without Danny Williams. Steve rationally knew that one day Danny might retire, die, or quit, but once that happened, Steve was sure of one thing...

There would be no Steve McGarrett either.

There was no way in hell he was doing this without Danny Williams by his side.

Steve thought that and smiled.

 **Preview of 'Chapter Eleven: Father Nauture** ' :

 _"Now that we're comfy, the next one on the list is nature." Steve said._

 _Danny looked at him. "Well that one is simple, I don't like the," Danny held up his hands in quotation marks, "nature" here in Hawaii."_

 _"Why the fingers Danny?" Steve asked._

 _"Because, where I'm from, nature is the fallen concrete building that you get to play in and Central Park. Not the five million miles of forest, jungle, and mountains you have here." Danny said gesturing to the door with the wind blowing outside._

 _"But we went hiking together that one time..."_

 _"And we found a body..." Danny countered._

 _Steve frowned. "Those were extenuating circumstances."_

 **There ya have it! Again, apologize for any mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix them. Don't forget to comment or message me with any suggestions or ideas! I love hearing from y'all!**

 **~StoneyT**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of their characters**


	11. Father Nature

**Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to comment, follow, and fave!**

 **(By the way, who saw the animated cargument that was just posted. It was priceless.)**

"Before we start, Danny how are you doing?" Steve asked concerned looking at Danny.

Danny didn't even hesitate before answering, "Fine."

Steve could see that Danny was preoccupied by trying to get Steve's electric blanket to work and cover them both and was not really paying attention.

"Danny..." Steve tried again. Danny dropped the blanket and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked again slower.

"Huh? Oh." Danny said looking at his side. He lifted up his shirt to show Steve and they were both able to see the white bandage covering the wound. The bleeding had stopped, and Steve was relieved to see that it looked good. Steve also leaned forward to examine the bump on Danny's head, and saw that besides the small bump and obvious bruise, it too looked okay.

"That looks great, Danny. It's healing nice."

Danny gave Steve a smile and then continued fiddling with the electric blanket. Danny gave a cry of triumph when he was able to untangle the cord, plug it in and get it to work.

"Victory!" He said excited.

Steve rolled his eyes and got closer to Danny so they could share the blanket.

"Now that we're comfy, the next one on the list is nature." Steve said.

Danny looked at him. "Well that one is simple, I don't like the," Danny held up his hands in quotation marks, "nature" here in Hawaii."

"Why the fingers Danny?" Steve asked.

"Because, where I'm from, nature is the fallen concrete building that you get to play in and Central Park. Not the five million miles of forest, jungle, and mountains you have here." Danny said gesturing to the door with the wind blowing outside.

"The New Jersey nature is fake nature. We have real nature." Steve said.

Danny shrugged. "Still don't like it."

"But we went hiking together that one time..."

"And we found a body..." Danny countered.

Steve frowned. "Those were extenuating circumstances."

"Actually now that I think about it, almost everytime I do something in nature with you, one of us gets hurt or we find a body, or almost get blown up or shot."

"That's not true." Steve said trying to provide Danny with an example but not finding one.

"For example, me, you, Grace and the Aloha Girls were supposed to have a nice and peaceful camping trip but then I got shot. In front of Grace and all her little friends. You know I am still known at the school as 'the dad that got shot'. That's me, Grace and Charlie William's dad, bullet magnet!" Danny finished.

"That wasn't my fault though!" Steve protested.

"I am not saying it was your fault. I am simply saying that you, babe," he said pointing to Steve, "are bad luck."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, aren't you being over dramatic?"

"No, no I'm not. Somehow you managed to piss off Mother Nature."

"What? Danny you're being ridiculous."

"Oh I'm sorry," Danny said putting up his hands. " No, not Mother Nature. You, my good friend, pissed off Father Nature. You managed to piss off the Missus's husband."

Steve just looked at him and laughed, knowing there was no way he was going to win this one. It was hard to argue, Steve realized, when he had no example disproving Danny's point. And then he thought of one...

"I've never been hurt in nature without you, Danny. And you have never been outside without me. So how do we know that you are not the one who has the bad luck?"

Danny looked at him, pointed at him, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, shut it again, and then just stared at him. "You're stupid, Steven." Danny said crossing his arms.

Steve laughed at him. "Okay Mr. Grumpy. Let's move onto the next one."

Danny looked at him. "I am mad at you right now, Steven, and it has been a rather rough two days so I am going to attempt to sleep. We can continue your childish game later." Danny took the electric blanket with him as he laid down on the cold bathroom floor, leaving Steve sitting up and laughing.

"You are such a child." He said.

"Goodnight, Steven!" Danny said.

"Night, Danno!" Steve said back causing Danny to throw a rolled up washcloth at him.

"Love you too!" Steve said blocking the projectile.

And with that, Steve settled himself into his own corner of the bathroom and tried to sleep out the storm.

 **Preview for 'Chapter 12: The Falling of the Rain** ':

 _"That actually makes sense." Steve said. "All these years I just thought you were trying to annoy me."_

 _"Well," Danny smiled, "I do that all the time, but this time I actually had a reason."_

 **Don't forget to comment if you have ideas!**

 **Season 8 comes out Friday!!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine.**


	12. Falling of the Rain

**Sorry for the long wait! So cubit2 pointed out that the power was out so there could be no electric blanket to fiddle with... let's just assume that the magical plot fairy granted them power in that one outlet :D .**

 **Anyhoo, I will be posting my thoughts about the season 8 premiere below so spoiler alert!**

 **Enjoy**!

Danny Williams had never been a good sleeper.

So when he laid down in Steve's bathroom, Danny was not surprised that he found himself focusing on the falling rain, unable to sleep due to its heaviness.

He twitched, rolled over, kicked on and off the blankets, and he still could not get comfortable enough to sleep. He blamed it on the 'stupid loud annoying rain'.

From his upright position, Steve had his eyes closed, but when he heard Danny turn over for what must have been the hundredth time, he opened one eye to look at him. With raised eyebrow he asked, "Comfortable?" Steve to Danny who was currently putting a towel on the ground as a pillow.

"Damn. Rain." Danny grunted, not able to fold his towel right for a pillow. "I can't sleep with it pounding over and over again on your stupid roof."

Steve opened both eyes, realized he was not going to get any sleep with Danny like this, and tried to help his friend. "Some people find the rainfall soothing."

"Some people also find waves crashing a soothing sound. Not me remember?"

Steve thought back a couple years to when Danny crashed at Steve's place. Danny had kept him up all night with the TV on because he could not sleep with the sound of the waves crashing. Steve was normally a pretty good sleeper, but those people on the TV trying to sell him gold made him want to shoot something.

"I remember." Steve sighed. "I bought you headphones."

"Which," Danny said pointing to Steve. "I still use today so thank you very much."

"You're welcome. So you're telling me you hate the rain too?" Steve asked.

"I don't know Steve, I just don't find the sounds of nature soothing. You hear rain, I hear thunderstorm that could produce winds to blow the house away. You hear waves crashing, I think back to Billy. Those little bug things in the forest make me freak out. I start thinking that they are in my bed, and campfires make me think my house is gonna burn down."

"Wow." Steve sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "Buddy, I thought we talked about the power of thinking positive."

"I am thinking positive. It is just hard to do that when you're tired and trying to go to sleep." Danny said rocking his arms back and forth.

Steve frowned. "So why do you like the sound of infomercials?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed and propped himself up, realizing he was not going to get any sleep either. "You know how my dad was a firefighter?"

"Yeah." Steve said.

"Well, he used to work these crazy hours. But one thing between him and ma was that she would always wait up for him. She would watch the TV on the couch until he got home. Sometimes it was super late and the only thing on would be infomercials. My room was the closest to the living room so I would always hear them. In a way I liked them, because it meant dad would be home soon. It provided comfort in a weird way. So the habit kinda stuck with me and whenever I can't sleep, they help calm me down."

"That actually makes sense." Steve said. "All these years I just thought you were trying to annoy me."

"Well," Danny smiled, "I do that all the time, but this time I actually had a reason."

"So is there any chance of you getting sleep now?" Steve asked.

"I can try..." Danny said laying back down.

Steve smiled at his friend, took out the notebook, and quietly crossed off 'nature sounds' and then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

 **Preview for 'Chapter** **13: The Forgotten Nephew':**

 _"You want to go to the hospital?" Kono asked a little less concerned, but concerned nonetheless._

 _"Nah, save it for the people that need it." Danny said shrugging. "I'm going to go make sure Eric is okay." Danny stood up, brushed the crumbs off of himself and stood to leave. Steve however, stopped him._

 _"Oh my God, Danny. Eric." He said looking wild-eyed at Danny._

 _"Yeah, Eric." Danny responded._

 _"I completely forgot about him." Steve admitted shamefully._

 _"Yeah, most people do."_

 ** _So as of right now, I have written the rest of the story so expect more frequent updates!_**

 **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8:**

Okay so I was really happy with the Steve's storyline. Like, for real genuinly happy that we might get more Danny and Steve this season. What I was disappointed with however, was the whole 'lifting the house' solution. I am in no way an expert at flying, but that was impossible. I felt like I was watching 'Up'. That being said, I enjoyed Tani a LOT more then I thought I was going to. I was really concerned about them getting rid of Kono and I miss her so much but if Tani is like this then maybe it will be okay.

Loved the end scene with Danny and Tani and him thinking positivly. Loved the Danny and Lou fistbump. Loved the 'Hi Steve' part. Was wondering why it was necessary for Steve to take his shirt off... but not complaining.

And yeah, I really enjoyed it.

Thoughts?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five -0**


	13. The Forgotten Nephew

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and sorry if I have not gotten back to them. Life has been uber busy but I am trying to regularly update for y'all.**

 **Also, to those of you who commented about 8x01, I just posted a little one-shot with a different, more realistic ending. Go check it out!**

 **Anyways... enjoy!**

Danny and Steve had no idea how long they both were asleep. Steve woke up first, having fallen onto the floor of his bathroom and the blanket long forgotten. He gently hit Danny on the leg.

"Danno." He said still trying to wake up himself. "Danny." He said again.

Danny simply groaned at him and swatted his hand away. "Go away Steve." He said.

"Wake up." Steve responded.

"Why?"

"You hear that?" Steve asked.

"I hear nothing Steve now leave me alone." Danny responded pulling the blanket closer to himself.

"Exactly." Steve said grinning.

Danny, now finally getting what his partner was hinting at, quickly got up. He stood quickly only to hiss when a pain shot through his head and a stiffness in his side.

"Woah there buddy." Steve said standing next to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You good?"

"The sooner I get out of this house the sooner I will be." Danny responded opening the door. Danny walked out of the bathroom and then out of Steve's bedroom with Steve walking behind him. Danny walked to the balcony outside of Steve's door and let out a small whistle. Steve came up behind him and looked at what Danny was seeing.

"Son of a..." He muttered as he rubbed his hand over his face.

Although Steve had gone down and put a tarp over his window, water had still managed to get in, layering the floor with a small amount of water. On top of that the wind from the brief period of the window being unprotected had such a force that Steve's furniture, some of his pictures, and paintings had either moved or fallen.

"It's nothing we can't fix right, babe?" Danny asked trying to lighten the blow of seeing his partner's normally tidy house in complete disarray.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so."

Danny and Steve both cautiously made their way down the stairs and were momentarily startled when they heard a loud knock on the door and then saw it open.

"Hello?" They heard a voice yell. "Boss?"

Steve and Danny instantly recognized Kono's voice and Steve called her over.

"I heard this area got hit hard but... wow." She said looking at the destruction on Steve's bottom floor.

"How did you and Adam do?" Danny asked.

"Not much damage done. Pool is a mess, got all sorts of debris." She said. She offered Steve a small smile and then showed them the yellow bag in her hand. "Well, I brought malasadas if you guys are hungry."

"Starving." Danny responded.

"You hear how Chin and Lou are doing? What about Kamekona, Max, and Duke?" Steve asked.

"Woah boss." Kono said smiling and leading Steve to the table. "Everyone is okay. In fact," Kono said, "Kamekona and Adam are offering their expertise to anyone who needs help. Kamekona is giving out free food and Adam is helping construction wise."

"I'm sorry." Danny said almost choking on the malasada bite he was eating. " Did you just say Kamekona is giving out free food? As in, no price?"

"Surprised me too, brah." Kono said.

"Funny how it takes a natural disaster for everyone to show their best sides." Danny said sarcastically finishing his food. He flopped down into Steve's kitchen chair and it was then Kono noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Woah, Danny you okay?" She asked.

Danny, almost confused, suddenly remembered his injury. "Oh yeah, nothing to worry about." Danny said.

Kono didn't believe him, and instead looked to Steve and gestured to Danny. Steve smiled and Danny just grunted.

"He's fine. Just a couple stitches and maybe a little concussion." Steve filled in for Kono.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Kono asked a little less concerned, but concerned nonetheless.

"Nah, save it for the people that need it." Danny said shrugging. "I'm going to go make sure Eric is okay." Danny stood up, brushed the crumbs off of himself and stood to leave. Steve however, stopped him.

"Oh my God, Danny. Eric." He said looking wild-eyed at Danny.

"Yeah, Eric." Danny responded.

"I completely forgot about him." Steve admitted shamefully.

"Yeah, most people do." Danny said nonchalantly.

"He's never been through a storm this bad." Steve said.

"Neither have I..." Danny countered still not getting the point.

"Is he still living with you?" Kono asked also concerned and ashamed she had not checked on Danny's nephew.

"Yeah, but he's in the process of buying a house and is staying with a friend. Told him I'd go over there as soon as the storm cleared up.

"Danny..." Steve said. "Geeze pal, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Danny asked confused.

"I forgot to ask Eric if he was okay, I didn't even invite him over." Steve said mortified.

Danny looked at the expressions on Steve and Kono's faces and laughed. "While I'm sure my knucklehead of a nephew would really appreciate the look on your faces, it is really not necessary."

Kono looked at him. "Danny, he's your nephew." She said not sure why Danny was acting so nonchalant.

"I know he's my nephew, but I'm telling you both, I made sure he was fine before I came over. As much as it pains me to say, I actually care enough about him to make sure he is okay."

By now, Steve and Kono were more relaxed, but still feeling a little guilty. "I still don't understand the relationship between you two." Kono said offhandedly.

Danny leaned up against the counter and sighed. "When Eric was born, Stella was young. I mean really, really young. Eric's dad was a complete jerk, and pretty soon he was out of the picture. So me, Bridge, Matty, the whole family really, came together and raised him. Even though I tease him all the time, I still love him. He's family. And my baby sister's kid."

Steve and Kono both grinned. Kono gave Danny an "Awe. That's so sweet."

"Yeah, Danno I never knew." Steve agreed.

Danny looked between the two of them. "Between this and the whole notebook thing, I am so done." He said raising his arms and walking out.

"Notebook thing?" Kono asked Steve as Danny walked out.

"Oh! Wait till you hear what I found out." Steve said excitedly as he grabbed Kono's arm and led her to the notebook, excited to share his recent discoveries about their favorite Jersey detective with her.

 **Preview for 'Chapter Fourteen: Killer Cats':**

 _"What the hell was that?" He yelled rubbing his leg and standing in a defensive position._

 _"What?" Steve asked perplexed._

 _But his question was soon answered as he saw a tiny furry critter come from underneath the table. Steve grinned, Danny frowned, and Kono and Adam looked confused._ _"That's our cat. His name is Elvis." Kono explained looking between Steve and Danny for some explanation._

 _"Danny hates cats." Steve explained._

 _Meanwhile, Danny had sat back down at the table, adjusted his seat, and attempted to make up for his embarrassing outburst._

 _"I do not hate cats, Steven." He said looking at Adam and Kono who were glaring at him. "I just... don't prefer them to dogs."_

 _Steve looked at him, amazed. "You hate cats." He said._

 _Danny cleared his throat and nodded his head towards where Adam and Kono were sitting. Danny also may have kicked Steve under the table, signaling for him to shut up._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0**


	14. Killer Cats

**Here is the next chapter! I think that Danny's hatred of cats is really just birn out of his love for dogs, but this gives him maybe a little more reasoning.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention it, but that nod to our very own Scott 'Mad Skillz' Caan in 8x01 had me laughing for about ten minutes.**

 **One last thing, has anyone seen the quick bromance clip @plenkov posted on his Insta? It was awesome.**

 **Anyway... enjoy!**

By the time Danny had managed to check on Eric and get himself taken care of, it was late in the afternoon. Since Danny's house was still getting worked on, he asked Steve if he could spend one more night at his house. Turned out that Steve's house was now being worked on, so now they both were out of luck.

Danny and Steve were discussing their options over the phone. Right about this time, Kono walked in on Steve's side of the conversation and invited them both to stay at her and Adam's house. Both Danny and Steve instantly protested saying that they could find a hotel, and then Kono scowled at Steve and told him to get himself and Danny over.

So that was how Danny and Steve found themselves both at Kono's door with their luggage in their hands. Both of them frowned at each other as they set their bags down and waited for the door to be answered.

"I feel bad." Danny stated looking at Steve.

"Me too." Steve replied.

Danny turned to Steve. "They have their own family to check on, we should not be sleeping over."

Steve turned to him. "You don't have to argue with me, but I was not about to argue with Kono when she goes all mom on us."

Danny sighed. "That is a smart decision, Steven."

He turned to the door as he heard it open. Adam smiled at them. "Welcome, gentlemen to casa Noshimuri." He said holding the door open and gesturing them in.

Kono greeted them from the kitchen as the three of them walked inside. "Hey guys! Adam will show you to your room while I finish dinner."

Danny and Steve looked at each other with eyes wide. Then they both looked back at Kono. "Uh... are we sharing a room, Kono?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Kono and Adam laughed, and Kono clarified. "Don't worry Steve, there is a bed and a comfy pull out sofa. One of you takes the bed, the other the sofa."

Both Steve and Danny were relieved. "Thank God." Danny said. "Steve kicks in his sleep."

Steve frowned at him and Adam chuckled. "I don't want to know how you know that. Follow me, guys."

A little while later they were all gathered around the Noshimuri table eating a delicious diner Kono had prepared. Turned out, her and Adam had never lost power during the storm. The four of them were talking about this when Danny suddenly jumped back from the table.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled rubbing his leg and standing in a defensive position.

"What?" Steve asked perplexed.

But his question was soon answered as he saw a tiny furry critter come from underneath the table. Steve grinned, Danny frowned, and Kono and Adam looked confused. "That's our cat. His name is Elvis." Kono explained looking between Steve and Danny for some explanation.

"Danny hates cats." Steve explained.

Meanwhile, Danny had sat back down at the table, adjusted his seat, and attempted to make up for his embarrassing outburst.

"I do not hate cats, Steven." He said looking at Adam and Kono who were glaring at him. "I just... don't prefer them to dogs."

Steve looked at him, amazed. "You hate cats." He said.

Danny cleared his throat and nodded his head towards where Adam and Kono were sitting. Danny also may have kicked Steve under the table, signaling for him to shut up.

Kono and Adam had invited him into their home. The worst possible thing he could do would be to start complaining now.

Kono spoke up, "I do recall you saying something about hating cats on a stakeout a,while a go." Kono was now gazing at him threateningly. Danny was not sure if her holding her meat knife in front of her and scraping it with her fork was to help her eat or to make her look intimidating. Either way, it was scaring the crap out of Danny.

Adam saw this, smiled and gestured to Danny, "but you like our cat right Danny?"

Danny grinned, thankful someone was on his side. "Of course. Who wouldn't love a cat named Elvis?" Danny asked chuckling nervously.

He was very thankful that the conversation then drifted off, but Steve was not about to let it go that easily.

When they both lay in Kono's extra room, Danny on the sofa and Steve on the bed, Steve thought that it would be a great time to bring it up again. "So Danno, why do you hate cats?"

Danny sighed as he lifted the cover of the blanket from his face so he could talk to Steve. "I think we have had this conversation before, Steven."

Steve now sat up in his bed. "Come on, Danny. There has got to be a story behind this, like the other ones."

Danny now also sat up. "Well... I mean, I guess there is a story, but let the record show that I hated cats before this particular incident. It just cemented my belief that cats were demons."

"Do tell."

"Well when I was a kid in Jersey we had this neighbor, Mrs. Donatello. Well, she was like, the sweetest old lady, but her cat was certifiable. So she asked me and Matty to cat sit and when we did, the cat bit me on the face, right here." Danny said pointing to a spot between his forehead and hairline.

Steve squinted. "I don't see anything." He said.

"There is nothing to see Steve, since it was over twenty years ago."

"Right but the way that you complain about it, I thought that you maybe were scarred or something. " Steve shrugged.

"No, it was not that bad, but it was traumatizing having a hissing and frightened cat jump up and bite your face." Danny said. "At the time I thought it was going to bite my face off."

"So that is why you don't like cats?"

"Well, that and every other numerous reason that I have told you over the years. Plus I was working a homicide in Jersey and I saw this guy and his whole fact," Danny gestured to his own face with an open hand and then viciously closed it,"eaten by stray cats."

"Yeah but Danny," Steve said," dogs can do the same thing."

Now it was Danny who shrugged. "Eh."

"I still got to admit, Danno. I don't get it."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't. You're Steve McGarrett, lover of all things feline. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Steve grinned. "Night Danno."

All he got was an "Ugh" in response as Danny flipped the blanket back over his eyes and turned around with his back to Steve.

 **Preview for 'Chapter Fifteen: Control Issues':**

 _Looking back, Danny thinks that it was the fact that he had just spent a very exhausting day volunteering and that was what made him snap at Steve._

 _Either way, the two of them found themselves driving back to Danny's house in silence, both fuming at one another._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0.**


	15. Control Issues

**Ah! One more chapter after this and thrn thr epilogue! So excited and honestly cannot thank you guys enough for all of your kind words!**

 **Enjoy:**

Looking back, Danny thinks that it was the fact that he had just spent a very exhausting day volunteering and that was what made him snap at Steve.

Either way, the two of them found themselves driving back to Danny's house in silence, both fuming at one another.

It had been two days since they had slept over at Kono's and Danny's home repair had finally finished. Steve's on the other hand, had yet to be fixed, so now he was staying at Danny's. All of the changing houses was really starting to bother them both, and they just wanted some normalcy back in their lives.

But since Steve had so graciously given his house to Danny during the storm, Danny offered his to Steve after the storm. After being together at Danny's house for three hours, they both needed to get out and do something. Thankfully, that was when Chin called them asking if they wanted to help his neighborhood clean up after the storm.

Both of them jumped on the chance to get out, and after six hours of exhausting work, they were secretly thankful when Chin called it a day. Danny was forced to sit and take a break two hours ago because of his still healing side and concussion. Humiliated by this, and overall exhausted, he was as happy as Steve was to leave.

"Alright guys, thank you for all the help." Chin said walking them towards the Camero.

"Not that I did much." Danny sighed.

"You still helped, brah." Chin said frowning.

"Yeah, you got everyone water." Steve said trying to help.

Both Chin and Danny snapped their heads towards him and frowned and Steve put his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"Good luck with that one." Chin said to Danny as he smiled and walked away.

"What?" Steve asked looking at Chin's back as he turned away and then at Danny's face.

"Nothing, Steven... nothing. Just hand me the keys and I'll get us home."

Steve looked at him for a second. "Why can't I drive?"

"Because Steve, it is my car..."

"So..."

"That should be enough reason."

"Well I'm just saying that you normally let me drive your car. What is the big deal?"

"Because Steve, I am tired and hungry and just want to drive my own damn car!"

"You know I get carsick..." Steve began pleading with Danny.

"Bull."

"It's true!"

By now Steve was on the passenger side and Danny on the driver's side, both yelling at one another across the Camero. Both Danny and Steve were happy that the Camaro was parked away from everyone else, otherwise their argument would have become public and the last thing they needed was Five-0 under heat.

"You know what Steve?"

"What Danny?" Steve yelled back, both of them furious at this point at the other one being ridiculous.

"You just can't admit your control problems!"

"Oh here we go with this again! You are always bringing up my quote unquote control problems. I don't have control problems Danny! I just get car sick, okay?"

"Steve, I have literally seen you shotgun and in the backseat before and you were fine. You just have to be in control of every. Little. Thing!"

"Well Danny if you hate it so much then why put up with it?" Steve challenged.

Danny looked stuck, and with his anger levels rising, he blurted out, "I don't hate you, you putz! I just don't understand why you don't trust me enough to let me drive my own damn car!"

Steve's expression changed in the blink,of an eye from furious and red to confused and somber. "I do trust you. Danno how could you say that?"

Danny never eased off when he continued. "For one thing,you never let me drive. Never let me go first through the door. Never inform me when things are going on in the office when I'm away. Never tell me anything about you or share anything. So if you do trust me you have a funny way of showing it."

Steve now but on a brave face. "Danny I do trust you. Don't be sensitive."

"Really? This again!"

"Danny, me wanting to drive has nothing to do with any of that! Don't make something out of nothing, pal."

"You know what?" Danny said. "You're right. My bad." He tossed Steve the keys and get in and flopped in the passenger seat. "You drive."

Steve hid his shocked expression and instead put on a pouting/ sulking face as he got in the car. He did not expect the argument to end like that, normally they argued until one of them admitted something to the other and made up. Steve was not used to this... he was used to the arguments being over, not this fuming Danny beside him.

So that was how they both ended up fuming in Danny's car. Steve mad at his partner for bringing this up in the first place and then not having the nerve to finish the argument, and Danny for his partner for being so insensitive when he was trying to tell him something important.

When they got to Danny's, they both got out of the car and slammed their doors. Danny went inside and left the door open for Steve. "You know where the guest room is. Charlie and Grace are coming for dinner at six."

And then Danny retreated into his house, slammed his bedroom door, and left Steve alone on his driveway, wondering how he and Danny had managed to screw up this much in this little time.

 **Preview for 'Chapter Sixteen: Steve's Turn' :**

 _"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled without thinking. His hand quickly went to his mouth as Charlie put his hands over his ears and shouted:_

 _"Danno said a bad word!"_

 _Danny looked at Steve who was suddenly really interested at staring at Danny's wall while Grace stared at her phone that Danny could tell wasn't even on._

 _"Yes Charlie, Danno said a bad word because Danno was surprised."_

 _Danny put on his best fake grin, folded his hands in front of him, and leaned forward._

 _"Would you like to tell Danno why you are on top of Uncle Steve when you know you are not allowed to and are supposed to be getting ready?"_

 **I pinky promise that I will fix this by the end. I just needed to add a little climatic action to get a big angsty finish because isn't that what we all secretly love?** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0**


	16. Steve's Turn

**Last chapter before epilogue! Now I get to put all the peices together again.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five 0 (boy do I wish)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Steve and Danny had avoided each other for the rest of the evening. Steve had stayed keeping busy in the guest room while Danny was busy in the kitchen getting ready for his kids. Rachel had decided to cut their trip to Florida short to make sure that the house and all their neighbors were okay. Danny had ofered to watch the kids while she and Stan helped.

Rachel had been happy to have him watch them, and Danny did not feel guilty at all using the storm as an excuse to see more of his children. Danny knew that his kids would be happy to see Uncle Steve, so he was hoping that they would distract him and Danny from whatever awkward tension had formed between the two since their argument.

Danny had the food ready by 5:50, and was now just waiting for Rachel to drop Grace and Charlie off. Danny busied himself in the kitchen while Steve read his 'Guns and Ammo' magazine in Danny's living room.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Danny came running at the door to greet his kids. He flung the door open and got down on one knee as Charlie ran to him.

"DANNO!" He shouted. He ran to Danny's arm and Danny picked him up and spun and groaned as he held him tighter.

"Hey kiddo!" He said happily. He extended an arm to Grace who leaned into the hug.

"Hey Danno." She said smiling, one hand wrapped around Danny, the other holding her phone and her bag.

"You guys hungry?" Danny asked looking between the two of them.

"I'm starving." Grace said.

"Me too! I haven't eaten in five years!" Charlie said.

"Five years?" Danny exclaimed, putting a fake frown on his face. "Why don't you go wash your hands and set the table while I talk to your mother about starving you okay?"

Charlie giggled and Grace just smiled. "Okay, Danno." Charlie said as he ran inside.

Danny shut the door as he stepped outside to greet Rachel just as he heard a happy Charlie and Grace exclaim, "Uncle Steve!"

"Is Steve there?" Rachel asked. "Danny if you don't have enough space I can-"

"No, no Rachel Steve is staying in Eric's room while he's out with a friend. He's practically got everything packed for his new house anyway. But thank you." He said as he squeezed her shoulder in an appreciative gesture.

Ever since he found out about Charlie, things between the two of them had been... complicated. But recently, he found that it was easier just to forgive. He would never forget, but he could forgive if that was what was best for his children. If both of their parents could not be together, then at least they would not be fighting.

"I'm good here, just go make sure that everything is okay." Danny said smiling.

Rachel gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Daniel."

"Of course." He responded. As she got in the car he waved and he watched her pull out of the driveway and down the street.

He put on a smile and walked back inside his house.

He was not prepared to see Charlie on Steve's shoulders chasing a screaming Grace who was trying to get away from the two of them.

Danny was surprised. Number one, he had told Steve time and time again that Charlie was not to go on his shoulders ever since he bruised his forehead on the doorway the last time Steve had done it.

Charlie had almost gotten a concussion, and Danny decided it would be best not to tempt fate again.

Plus, he was pretty sure he told his kids to wash up and put out the silverware. So that, and the fact that Steve was breaking one of his only rules, plus his exhaustion from today and still underlying anger fromt their argument caused Danny to lash out a little harder than intended.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled without thinking. His hand quickly went to his mouth as Charlie put his hands over his ears and shouted:

"Danno said a bad word!"

Danny looked at Steve who was suddenly really interested at staring at Danny's wall while Grace stared at her phone that Danny could tell wasn't even on.

"Yes Charlie, Danno said a bad word because Danno was surprised." Danny put on his best fake grin, folded his hands in front of him, and leaned forward.

"Would you like to tell Danno why you are on top of Uncle Steve when you know you are not allowed to and are supposed to be getting ready?"

Charlie pondered his answer for a moment. "Uncle Steve said you were being grumpy and ir-rr-rati-ationable," Charlie said fumbling on the word,"and that we should play until you got back."

Grace snorted in surprise while she continued to stare at her phone and Steve visibly cringed.

"He did now?" Danny asked. "Well, why don't you and Gracie go get your stuff unpacked and ready and then we will all gather together for a nice meal. How does that sound?"

Charlie frowned. "Danno I'm hungry." He whined.

Danny was about to say something, but Grace spoke before he could. "The faster we unpack the faster we can eat okay?"

Charlie grinned. "Okay. Uncle Steve can you put me down now?"

Steve, now paying attention, looked up at Charlie. "Sure, bud." He gently set Charlie down and Grace took his hand and led him back to his room. When they both had gone, Steve and Danny stood looking at each other.

Well, Steve was looking at the ground while Danny silently fumed at him. "I'm being grumpy and irrational?" He asked.

"I didn't-"

Danny interrupted. "Hang on, Steven." He said. "Let's get one thing clear. You can say whatever thing you want about me either to my face or behind my back, but don't you ever, ever say it in front of my kids. Second, I am their parent. Yes you are Uncle Steve, but what I say comes first and if that means no shoulder rides, no shoulder rides. Do you understand?"

Danny stepped closer to Steve during his heated words pointing a finger at him. Steve looked shamefully at the ground and then looked at Danny.

"Danny, I'm sorry I was just kidding around with them."

Danny visibly deflated. "I get that Steve, it is just..." Danny stopped and rubbed his hands over his face and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and looked up at the worried look Steve was giving him. "I know."

Steve sat down next to him. "Look, there is something I need to tell you."

"It's okay, Steve I'm just-"

"Shut up for once in your life and listen to me." Steve snapped.

Danny did shut up, but not because Steve asked him to, but because he was shocked that Steve had just said that to him.

"During this storm, I learned a lot about you. I learned about your history and why you are the way you are. The last thing I learned," he said pulling out the notebook from underneath his 'Guns and Ammo' magazine,"is that you don't think I trust you."

Danny looked down at the ground as Steve continued. "You said it earlier. You think that because I drive your car and go in first and sometimes don't tell you things is because I don't trust you." Steve made sure that Danny was listening to the next part.

"Danno, I trust you more than anyone else in my life. More than Chin, Kono, more than Catherine and even my own mom."

"Well your mom is a very shady person." Danny joked.

Steve shook his head. "My point is Danny, is that I do trust you. I have always trusted you to have my back. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have you as my partner. You are my best friend, my brother, and I need you to know that. Because that is important to me, Danny. That you know that I trust you, no matter what your background is or your annoying habits. Do you understand me right now?"

Danny looked up from the ground and nodded. "I think so."

Steve frowned. "I need you to do better than that."

"Well then why..."

"I don't let you drive because I got into a car accident when I was younger after my dad left. Because of that I don't like it when other people have control of vehicles. I need to know that I can control what happens."

Danny was shocked. "Steve... I never knew..."

Steve held up a hand. "I don't let you go through doors first because... well Danny, honestly I'm scared of losing you. I know it sounds cliche, but if I can go through the door first, then I can always make sure that you are clear. My worst nightmare," Steve said pointing towards the hallway where Grace and Charlie's rooms were,"is that I will have to tell those kids that their dad isn't coming home. Call me selfish, but that is why I won't let you go through doors first."

Steve sighed and continued. "I don't keep you informed all the time because... well Danny, I know how hard you work for those kids. I know that you work overtime to get money to do things with them, even if you try to hide it."

Danny looked down at the ground and blushed.

"That's why if you don't need to be involved, I don't want to involve you. So you see, it never was about not trusting you. I will always trust you, Danny. I'll always have your back and you'll always have mine."

Steve watched as Danny hung his head in silence for a moment. Danny sniffed and looked up at Steve. "I uh... I don't know what to say."

Steve smiled. "Just say that we're good."

"Yeah," Danny said patting Steve's knee, "yeah we're good."

Perfect timing as always, Charlie chose that moment to come running into the room. "I'm ready."

"You're ready?" Steve asked animated.

Charlie nodded his head.

"What do you say, Danno, you want to feed this starving kid?"

Danny smiled, got up, and went to the kitchen and began serving food. Dinner was great as always, and the four of them had a blast while eating. Danny was happy to see that Grace even left her phone in her room and engaged in conversation for once.

When all of them were done, Grace and Charlie were in bed, and Steve and Danny were cleaning dishes, Danny stopped Steve.

"Just so you know, I trust you too partner." He said.

And just like that, Steve knew that they were going to be okay.

Maybe even better than okay. Because if there was anything he learned from his partner over the past couple days, is that no matter what annoying habit or quirk Danny had, he would always be his brother.

And as a brother, they would always have each other's backs.

 **~The End~**


	17. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh! The official last chapter! I cannot thank you guys enough for all the kind reviews and comments. Honestly, each one made me smile. I love the story that this has become, even if it started out plotless.**

 **This epilogue is really just a fluffy/funny gift to those who wanted a return of Danny 'Mad Skillz' Williams.** **Enough of me blabbering, enjoy!**

Perhaps a miracle, or perhaps good planning, only one person died during the storm. Countless houses and businesses were damaged, but really none were completely leveled. Within two weeks, the island was more or less back to normal and accepting tourists in no time.

Things had also gone back to normal at the Five-0 offices. Well, almost normal.

Everyone on the team had noticed a slight shift in Danny and Steve's relationship. It was a good shift, and it seemed that the two of them fought less often than before. Almost as if they understood each other more. Kono, Chin, Lou, and Jerry could only assume it was the bonding time they had spent during the storm, however only Kono knew about what had happened with the notebook.

Or at least that was what Danny had originally thought. It was exactly two weeks after the storm had come through, and Danny was walking into the offices with his coffee in hand. He stopped however, when he noticed that no one was in the office and the lights were all off.

"Hello?" He asked. He looked at his watch and saw that it was indeed the right time, and called out again.

"Is anyone here?" He asked.

He quietly and quickly pulled out his gun when he heard a voice shout from the darkness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the New Jersey streets, Mister Mad Skillz!" Lou said as the lights suddenly turned on and the smart screen began playing 'Put Your Handz Up'. Steve, Kono, and Jerry were all wearing chains and backwards hats and Chin- God bless him- was just laughing from the doorway in his office.

Danny quickly put away his gun. "Son of a..." and then he looked at Steve.

It was a look none of the other Five-0 members had seen before. Kono paused the music and tentatively asked, "Danny?"

Chin laughed from his spot. "I told you guys not to do this." He said going back into his office.

Finally, Danny spoke. "Steven J. McGarrett. I'm am giving you a five second head start before I tackle you to the ground and give you a taste of 'New Jersey streets'."

Lou, Jerry and Kono all looked at Steve who stood there smug. "Uh... Commander?" Jerry said tapping Steve on the shoulder, "I would run."

"5...4..." Danny began but Steve had yet to move.

Steve didn't plan on running, but one look at his partner's murderous eyes, and Steve decided that he was not that suicidal. He took off at a run from the office as Lou, Kono, and Jerry laughed.

"One!" Danny shouted chasing after him.

"Not too hard on him!" Lou shouted.

They all laughed, knowing that if Danny did catch up to Steve, he was going to make him pay for revealing the Jersey detective's secret.

 **And that's all folks! I just posted the prologue for my new story, 'Knock on Wood' (shameless plug) . It will be about Danny (obviously) and his family back in Jersey. It will feature Danny, Steve, Stella, Bridgett, Ed, Clara and m** ore!

 **Thanks again you guys!**

 **~Stoney T**


End file.
